CBS Finishes a Strong Second on its Highest Rated Non-Super Bowl Night Ever
Written By: Sally Smith February 12, 2015 [via CBS press release...] CBS IS THURSDAY'S NO. 2 NETWORK, POSTING ITS STRONGEST NON-SUPER BOWL NIGHT EVER "The Big Bang Theory" Wins Its Half-Hour Among Men 25-54 and Hits a Season High in Adults 18-49 "2 Broke Girls" Builds On Its Lead-in, Hitting Series Highs in Key Demographics "Two and a Half Men" Wins Its Half-Hour Among Men 25-54, Topping a Super Bowl-Boosted "Wisteria Lane" In the 9:30 Half-Hour, "Central Perk" Hits Series Highs to Beat Veteran "Parenthood" Head-to-Head "Elementary" Grows to Series Highs in Key Demographics and Wins the Hour Among Men 18-34 Led by strong performances from its entire line-up, CBS posted its strongest non-Super Bowl night ever. The network placed second in viewers (49.50m), adults 18-49 (23.4/50), and adults 25-54 (35.9/50) to a Super Bowl-boosted ABC, and a strong third in adults 18-34 (19.1/50) to a heavily promoted NBC, according to Nielsen final live plus same day ratings for February 12. In addition, CBS was tied for first in men 25-54 (36.6/50, with ABC), and beat an X Factor-led FOX among all key demographics. The Big Bang Theory placed first in men 25-54 (40.0/46), second in adults 25-54 (31.9/46), and third in viewers (45.79m), adults 18-34 (18.9/46), and adults 18-49 (20.3/46) at 8:00 PM. The Big Bang Theory paced well ahead of FOX's The X Factor during its half-hour, topping the veteran singing competition series on all metrics. Compared to the last first-run episode (on January 27), The Big Bang Theory was up +867% in adults 18-49 (from 2.1/6) to a series second-best rating. In addition, The Big Bang Theory posted its best-ever numbers in adults 18-34 and men 25-54. 2 Broke Girls placed first in men 25-54 (43.3/47), second in adults 25-54 (34.0/47), and third in viewers (46.55m), adults 18-34 (20.0/47), and adults 18-49 (21.0/47) from 8:30-9:00 PM. 2 Broke Girls paced well ahead of FOX's The X Factor during its half-hour, topping the veteran singing competition series on all metrics. Compared to the last first-run episode (on January 27), 2 Broke Girls was up +464% in viewers (from 8.26m), +809% in adults 18-34 (from 2.2/8), +678% in adults 18-49 (from 2.7/8), and +1072% in adults 25-54 (from 2.9/8) to best-ever ratings on all of these metrics. Two and a Half Men placed first in men 25-54 (50.2/55), and second in viewers (54.98m), adults 18-34 (37.1/55), adults 18-49 (28.2/55), and adults 25-54 (42.6/55) at 9:00 PM. Two and a Half Men paced well ahead of NBC's Parenthood during its half-hour, topping the NBC flagship drama on most metrics. Compared to the last first-run episode (on January 27), Two and a Half Men was up +985% in adults 18-49 (from 2.6/8) to a series second-best rating. In addition, Two and a Half Men posted its best-ever numbers in adults 18-34 and men 25-54. Central Perk placed second in viewers (51.17m), adults 18-34 (29.9/51), adults 18-49 (24.9/51), and adults 25-54 (23.7/51) from 9:30-10:00 PM. Central Perk paced well ahead of NBC's Parenthood during its half-hour, topping the NBC flagship drama on most metrics. Compared to the last first-run episode (on January 27), Central Perk was up +508% in viewers (from 8.41m), +806% in adults 18-34 (from 3.3/8), +789% in adults 18-49 (from 2.8/8), and +1085% in adults 25-54 (from 2.0/8) to best-ever ratings on all of these metrics. In addition, these numbers mark the strongest outing of a CBS freshman show ever. Elementary placed first in men 18-34 (31.9/49), and second in viewers (49.31m), adults 18-34 (26.5/49), adults 18-49 (22.8/49), and adults 25-54 (19.9/49) at 10:00 PM. Elementary paced well ahead of NBC's Chicago Fire on most metrics, and dominated FOX's The Following on all metrics during the hour. Compared to the last first-run episode (on January 27), Elementary was up +592% in viewers (from 7.13m), +919% in adults 18-34 (from 2.6/7), +891% in adults 18-49 (from 2.3/7), and +947% in adults 25-54 (from 1.9/7) to best-ever ratings on all of these metrics.